Demon's Love
by SynysterLycan
Summary: Shirosaki used to be normal until a freak accident involving radioactive waste ruined it. This is the story of how he delt with life and his new surroundings. Bad Summary, Hopefully better than sounds. GrimmShiro Yaoi, gore, violence, drugs, the usual.


Life. Everyone knows it's never perfect. Humans weren't made perfect. We didn't evolve into something perfect. Just because some people think that their perfect because they have a "perfect face" or a "perfect body", that's not how life is. No one can be perfect. Even if they have everything in the world, sometime in their life they're going to be hurt, sad, depressed. It's not human nature to be perfect.

My life was everything but perfect. People looked down on me because of how I looked, where I was from, what happened in my past. Lots of people who saw me would either faint on the spot or run away screaming bloody murder. And why you ask? Well it's not everyday you see something with pure white skin, snow white hair, navy blue tongue,(don't ask) and golden irises surrouned by a sea of black ink. Yea the usually white part of a human's eyes, or the sclera to be more "scientific", for me, is jet black. But I didn't always look this way.

When I was younger, my skin used to be a dark tan; my hair was a jet black, my eyes used to be an icy blue, and my voice changed from a low baritone to a watery tenor. To better descirbe my voice, it basically sounded like i was singing under water if that helps at all.

So tomarrow was going to be my first day of school after moving to New York City. Can you believe that people from other countries think that the Big Apple is it's own country?

"Oh, yea I'm from the Big Apple."

"Oh, mein gott, isn't zhe Big Apple suck a beautiful country?" You'll look at them like "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, y-yeah, beautiful?" Walk away, just smile and walk away.

Okay back on topic though.A few of my best friends invited me to New York for a whole highschool career. Lucky for me or us was that we only had two years left of highschool. But they still needed to buy an apartement or a house.

At the momemt I was waiting for my crazy monkey friend, I sat in the corner with my hood up so my hair wouldn't be seen, a cup of black coffee in my gloved hand. I scanned the room behind my back tinted sunglasses, even though it was raining out. When he finally walked in he looked my direction brusquely. As he walked over his red, spiked pony tail swinging back n' forth. He sat down int he chair acrossed from mine. As I stared at him, he stared right back, eventually pissing me off.

"Okay Renji, quit yer damn starin'." I said as a smirk broke out on his face.

"C'mon Shiro, yer so tense. You should try loosening up for once." He replied as he leaned back in his chair. Oh how I hoped he fell over. I know, I'm such a nice friend.

"Well, ya know how much I hate goin' ou' in public." I growled at him. "It ain't meh fault I friggin look this way ya damn baboon." He made a tear tail down his cheek, my only reply was a roll of my eyes behind the sunglasses and my arms crossing over my chest. I then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "When is te' little demon gettin' 'ere?" I asked.

"The "little demon" is right behind you Snow Flake." A female voice said from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with one of my only girl friends. Most of my other friends were guys. I put an innocent smile on my face as her large purplish eyes bore holes into my skull. If you could die from someone glaring at you, I would have been dead long ago.

"Yo Ruki." I said with a smirk on my face. "Wha's up?" I watched her take a seat inbetween Renji and I. She grabbed the coffee I had been drinking and began taking sips of it. "Way to ask you friggin witch," I said in my head.

"Byakuya is coming to the city." She stated. My eyes widened as I choked on some of my spit. That man hated me, and I didn't care that Rukia was his little sister, that didn't stop me from hating his guts right back.

"Oh great," I started. "The almightly Byakuya will come and kill us all!" He said. Renji was cracking up in his seat. I looked over to Rukia and she looked like she was going to cut off my head with the knife infront of her. One part of my brain told me to quickly grab it before she could, while the other said "Run for yer already doomed life!" So I ignored both and hoped she didn't try and kill me.

"Shut your mouth Shiro, Brother has done more for you than you could ever know." She growled at me. But I had to agree with her. Everysince my parents died, I've been on my own. My mother and father died in a car accident involving a truck carrying radioactive waste.

My parents and I were driving to Florida when all of a sudden the truck crashed into our car. I was about ten years old when this happened. The crash itself killed both of my parents instantly but I survived, but when the waste started leaking from the truck into my car, I knew I wasn't going to survive. I had passed out two minutes after. The last thing I remembered were bystandards screaming and yelling for someone to call 911.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, morphine and other needles sticking out of my arms. The room was dark but for some reason I could see everything. A nurse came into my room but they had a mask over their face so I couldn't see them. Tey paused when they saw me staring at them. After a few minutes of having a staring contest the nruse walked slowly over to the bedside.

"Shirosaki Tensa?" It was a male voice that spoke. I nodded hesintaly. "I'm very sorry for your losee but you are no longer radioactive so you may be moved to a regular hospital room.  
The man said. I didn't understand though. What loss? I was radioactive? What the hell was going on! I asked the nurse but he shook his head and left the frigging room.

"Gee, thanks, yer really nice fer tellin' meh." I wanted to scream at him.

I looked around the room more and saw some flowers on the table across from my bed. I snuck a peek at the door to make sure no one was looking. When I saw no one was entering, I swung my legs (I almost though I didn't have any) over the bedside. I was wearing one of those ugly hospital gowns with a pair of pants.

I carefully stood up making sure no one would walk in, I then, carefully and as quietly as I could, made my way over to the flowers. I could smell them from across the room. There was a scent of a few roses, carnations, and marigolds int he buque. I saw a white piece of paper on the tabkle underneath the flowers. I picked it up but the only thing written oon it was "Get Well" in what looked like chicken scratch. There was no signature, picture, nothing.

"Oh my!" A female voice said from behind me. I spun around to meet a pair of warm brown eye but as I looked at her I saw a mirror. But the person staring back at me from the mirror wasn't me.

"W-wha'?" I asked shyly. The woman looked back to see me staring at my reflection. My eyes widened when I raised my hand and the ghost in the mirror did the same. "Wha' h-happened t' meh!" I yelled. The woman quickly kicked the mirror, her long braided hair flying. Her fast pace scared me so I backed up until my back was against the wall. She stopped when she realized she was scaring me.

"Please Shirosaki. You must trust me." She said in a voice that could rival an angels. I didn't understand.

"Trust who! Who are ya! Wha' happened t' meh!" I screamed at her, that ws when I realized my voice wasn't the same. I had a watery tone to it. That only scared me even more.

"Mt bane is Unohana. I'm the head nurse here at Bloody Mary's Hospital. Please calm down so I can explain to you what happened." Right when she finished her mini-lecture, two men rushed in and stood behind her. From my spot, even though it was pretty dark, I could see other people poking their heads in with wide eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down! Jus' tell meh now! Wha' te' hell happened t' meh!" Why do I look like a friggin ghost!" I screamed more. When the two men started making their way over to me I got these weird vibes that they didn't want to help me. My eyes widened when one with a 69 tatooed on his cheek lunged for me. But what really shcoked me was that my body acted on it's own. I lunged to the side away fromt he guy and closer to the door.

"Please! I'll tell you! Shūhei quit it!" Unohana yelled. "Shūhei" stopped.

"Okay! Tell meh!" I yelled back at her. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat on the side.

"Yer parents died in a car accident involving your car and a truck carrying radioactive waste. Your parents died instantly but you were only knocked out. You have been in the hospital in a room where only staff is allowed but must have a special type of suit to make sure none of the radioactive molecules get into their system." She started.

"Wai', so ya mean like a "Caution: Radioactive Person in Here, Only Enter If Permitted" kind of thing?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to the table with the flowers. She nodded.

"Yes, you could say that. But you've been here for a very long time..."

"Wai', jus' how long 'ave I been ou' of it?" I asked slowly. She looked at the ground and muttered something. "How long, I didn' 'ear ya." I stated.

"Five years, you have been in coma for five years." She said quietly but I heared her loud and clear. I tried to say something but the only thing that left my lips was a horrified gasp.


End file.
